What's in a Name?
by simplyashley
Summary: After a romantic relationship emerges between Scorpius and Rose, they are faced with a dilemma. How will their families, after years of hatred and rivalry, react to this? Would Scorpius and Rose be willing to die for their love? SMxRW, RATED M.


A/N – Hey, everyone! So here's what I've been working on for some time now. I'm really excited that I am writing this for you (if there are any of you out there, that is!). This story is _loosely_ based on William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" with Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy as the main characters. I have this entire story planned out, but definitely let me know what you think so that I can make changes as needed. I really hope you enjoy

RATING – Rated M for language, occasional violence, and romantic scenes (NOTE: I find that the most intriguing stories have slow, building relationships. So smut will come, just later on in the story).

* * *

What's in a Name?

Chapter 1

It was a Monday when she first met him and Rose Weasley could remember the day well.

* * *

_Walking out of Ollivander's and straight onto the streets of Diagon Alley was the best high that Rose had ever felt in her entire life. After 6 years of muggle school, much to the insistence from her muggle-born mother, Rose Weasley could finally call herself a witch, with a brand new 14 inch mahogany wand with a unicorn tail hair core. Rose was proud of herself to say the least._

_ And tomorrow she would finally board the train at Platform 9 ¾ and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. To say that Rose was excited was a bit of an understatement - she could hardly contain herself at the time._

_ But for now, Rose had to finish shopping for her supplies._

_ "Mum, it says here that I still need to get a standard pewter cauldron, my robes, some books, and OH an owl…" Rose added slyly._

_ Her mother, Hermione Weasley, knew her all to well and replied with a laugh, "Nice try, Rosie. You know that you're not actually required to have an owl your first year."_

_ "But Mum, don't you want to write me while I'm away at school? You know you're not going to see me until Christmas. Christmas! That's an awfully long time… And James got an owl his first year of Hogwarts! Auntie Ginny was so upset to see him go, and I know you will be too tomorrow," Rose said. She was going to remain adamant – she wasn't giving up that easily._

_ Hermione laughed, "I'm sure your right, dear. We'll talk to your father when he comes back. He's gone off to get your cauldron so we have some extra time to spend at Uncle George's. Let's go get you fitted for robes quickly and meet up with him at Flourish and Blotts."_

_ "Alright, mum."_

_ They walked down the cobbled street to Madam Malkin's. Rose loved shopping for new robes with her mother, but she sadly wasn't excited for it today as she couldn't help but look at her new wand every 10 seconds. She should have gotten all of her other supplies first. Nothing could top the wand that she just acquired._

_ "Rosie, stop toying with your wand. You don't know how to properly handle it and you'll break it."_

_ Rose rolled her eyes at this one. Her mother was way too presumptuous at times. Rose had always known that her mother was top of her class back in the day at Hogwarts, but it annoyed her quite a bit when she acted like she knew everything. Rose was 11 years old! She knew perfectly well how to hold an object without completely destroying it. It wasn't as if she were 5 years old or a complete idiot._

_ A new thought arose in her mind._

_ "Hey, Mum?"_

_ "Yes?" Hermione replied._

_ "How will I know what color ties to get at Madam Malkin's? I haven't been sorted yet so I don't know what color tie I need to wear with my robes. I would hope that I'm in Gryffindor, like you and Dad, but you never know. I could end up in Hufflepuff, or even worse Slytherin!"_

_ "Oh, Rosie, you know that wherever you end up tomorrow, your father and I will love you just the same. All houses have their endearing qualities. Ravenclaws are very intelligent, for example, as well as Hufflepuffs are -."_

_ "Mum I already know about all the houses," Rosie said as she rolled her eyes once again._

_ Hermione laughed, "Oh, how I'm going to miss that mouth of yours! And to answer your question, Hogwarts provides your ties and scarves and all other apparel for the first year. You're not the only person in this position and Headmistress McGonagall knows this. She doesn't expect you to buy all four colors and hope for the best, you know."_

_ "And here I was hoping to burn all of my Slytherin gear once I got sorted elsewhere."_

_ Hermione sighed, "Rosie, you don't know what you're talking about. Don't go into Hogwarts with stereotypes against other people. You don't want to start off school that way."_

_ Rose left it at that. She didn't want to have to fight with her mother the day before she left for school. But in all honesty, how could she not hate Slytherin already? After everything that she had heard her father and Uncle Harry say about the house? And what they had contributed to the Great War? Rose wanted no part of it._

_ They together walked into Madam Malkin's to purchase a set of robes. Rose prayed that she wouldn't grow too much over the next year. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her new friends with bare ankles showing for the world to see. Just this past year Rose shot up 3 inches._

_ Rose tried on her first pair of school robes magically altered for her body by Madam Malkin and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a bad looking girl by any stretch of the imagination. With tamed, curly chocolate brown hair framing a slim, long face, Rose looked equally like her mother and father. Already at 11, she was tall and skinny. She also had inherited her father's deep blue eyes, and for that she was grateful._

_ Seeing that the robes fit, Madam Malkin took the robes and used her wand to duplicate 4 more pairs for Rose. Hermione graciously thanked Madam Malkin, paid, and left the store with Rose in tow._

_ "Well that was thankfully quick. We don't want to keep your father waiting for too long."_

_ Rose responded, "He was with Uncle Harry and Albus earlier, so he has plenty of company."_

_ "Have you talked to Albus at all lately? I bet he's getting really excited for Hogwarts too. James comes back with all those stories and I bet Albus can't wait to get his share of the school as well," said Hermione._

_ "No, not recently. I'm glad we're entering Hogwarts the same year, though. It's good to have at least one friend that I know…" Rose trailed off and blushed._

_ "Oh, sweetheart, it's okay to be nervous. And don't worry. I was the same way when I first went to Hogwarts," Hermione smiled at the old memories. "Soon enough you'll make plenty of friends. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." _

_ "Thanks, Mum."_

_ After a few more steps down the street they had finally arrived at Flourish and Blotts. Hermione and Rose walked inside and both let out a sigh of happiness. Their love of books was one of the many things in common mother and daughter shared. Rose soon caught sight of her father and Uncle Harry standing by the Quidditch section. However, they didn't appear to be too happy. Hermione stiffened._

_ "Shit."_

_ "What? Mum? What's going on?" Rose asked._

_ "Sweetheart, why don't you go outside for a second? In fact, go down to the Owl Emporium and look at the owls. I didn't want to tell you this earlier, but your father and I decided to get you an owl. We wanted to surprise you."_

_ Rose should have been squealing in delight, but her curiosity overtook her. What had her family upset? She again looked over to where her father and Uncle Harry were standing and soon spotted a tall, blonde man making his way over to them._

_ She heard him even from across the room._

_ "Potter and Weaselbee. Didn't expect to see you two here. I didn't think you two could read," the mysterious blonde man said with a sneer._

_ The whole store seemed to go quiet. Hermione went to meet her husband with Rose silently in tow._

_ Her father was first to respond, "Oh, shove off, will you, Malfoy? How old are you and you're still throwing around first year insults? Real mature."_

_ Malfoy, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, subsequently turned to the eldest Weasley child and appraised her. Rose had to admit that she was intimidated. Who was this man that was able to get a rise out of her family so easily? And who was he to insult her family like he was somehow superior to them? He stood tall and lean with grey, haunting eyes and that was enough to set Rose over the edge. And yet she couldn't help but wonder what past history her family shared with this man._

_ "I'm assuming this is your daughter with the infamous unkempt, Granger hair and trademark Weasley freckles. It's a shame that she will never be blessed with beauty, seeing who her parents are. A real pity," Malfoy insulted._

_ Rose truly was insulted. She couldn't have been that terrible looking!_

_ As Ron was about to come to Rose's defense, someone new entered the scene. A young boy, who looked to be about Rose's age, appeared from behind the eldest Malfoy and came into view. Rose quickly evaluated him. He was a spitting image of his father – blonde hair, grey eyes, lean face, and tall, even for someone his age. The only difference was in the hair texture. Instead of straight and slicked back, as was Malfoy's choice style, this boy's hair fell free around his face in shaggy curls._

_ "Ah, this must be your son. It's truly a pity that he was born into the family that he was. I can't imagine living my life as an incredibly dim-witted and arrogant prat," Ron mocked._

_ The young boy turned to Rose and looked just as confused and hurt as Rose felt._

_ Malfoy then grabbed his wand from inside his robes and pointed it into Ron's face. He walked a couple steps towards Ron and spoke in such a low, malicious voice, that only those immediately around them could hear, "You have no idea how powerful I am. I could kill you and your entire family and loved ones without losing a wink of sleep at night. Don't think the war changed anything. Do not fuck around with me. I can make your life a living hell."_

_ Hermione, seeing the look of sheer terror on the children's' faces, even Malfoy's young boy, had to then interlude, "Come now, Malfoy. Back away now. This is neither the time nor place for this behavior. Think of your son."_

_ Malfoy looked at Hermione quizzically and smirked. He gestured for his son and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Granger. This is the perfect time and place for this. My Scorpius must learn to never associate himself with filthy mudbloods and blood traitors somehow."_

_ "STUPEFY!" Harry roared._

_ Malfoy flew back and crashed into a row of bookshelves causing the books to fall from their places and onto the defeated wizard. Rose took this chance to look at her Uncle and was completely shocked to see the look of pure hatred on his face._

_ "Remember your fucking place, Malfoy. Don't think the Ministry will be willing to give you a second chance if you have a go at me. But, by all means, I dare you," Harry said, malice and hate dripping from his voice. Rose had never seen him act this way. It was truly frightening._

_ Malfoy slowly stood up and collected himself and realized the truth in Harry's words. There was no way he could evade a Ministry trial if he attacked the Boy Wonder, especially after the war. After being given hefty pardons by the Ministry for his part in the war, he would not be given a second chance if he slipped up. He coldly said, "Go ahead and jest now, Potter. We'll see who's laughing in the end."_

_ Nobody moved. Rose took this opportunity to look around her at the people in the bookstore who were witnessing the scene transpiring before them. Some looked positively frightful that one of the parties would blow up the bookstore in anger as others watched with intrigue on their faces._

_ Her attention then was directed elsewhere as she noticed the Scorpius boy being grabbed by his father and practically dragged out the door. As they reached the threshold, Malfoy turned, gave her family a look of pure hatred, and parted with, "This isn't over."_

_ And the most frightening thing of all was that Rose believed him._

_

* * *

_

It was a Monday today and here Rose was, six years from that fateful day in Flourish and Blotts, standing in the middle of Platform 9 ¾ watching Scorpius and the rest of the Malfoys from a distance.

She now knew of her family's past with the Malfoys and although she accepted it, she also deeply regretted it. Rose knew that her family could never forget or forgive the awful deeds and terrible rivalries with Draco Malfoy, and although she was deeply afraid of the man who continuously threatened her parents, she had to admit that it seriously pissed her off that her family's past had to affect her so much. Six years ago she had taken her mother's advice and was prejudice to no one, not even to the Slytherins. In fact, one of her closet and most faithful friends, Alice Zabini, resided in the Slytherin house. Scorpius had been her classmate for the past six years and in all honesty, he wasn't so terrible. He was fun to be around, intelligent, popular, and had an infectious smile that was so completely unlike his father. It was a shame that she could have a friendship with everyone in her class but him.

Her brother knocked her out of her trance with a hard smack in the back of the head.

"OW!" Rose exclaimed. "I don't think that was necessary."

"Sorry, Rosie, but you were pretty out of it just then. I asked you if you were ready to board the train about six times", Hugo said modestly.

Rose sighed. She was indeed ready to leave for Hogwarts. This was her seventh and final year. Although she was sad to leave her family for six months after being home for such a short summer holiday, she was anxious and excited to begin her last year as a Gryffindor. Rose looked at her brother with a smile and nodded.

"Don't think you can leave without saying goodbye to your dad. You're not too old for hugs," said Rose's father.

She turned to him and smiled. Her father was the one she was probably going to miss the most while away. Rose proceeded and hugged her father for one last time before she would leave him and said "I love you dad, I'm going to miss you a lot this year."

"Me too, Rosie. I'll write you everyday. Keep your brother in check, I don't want to hear that he's getting weekly detentions again, and I'll see you come Christmas."

Rose laughed at the thought of her brother's habit for trouble making in the Gryffindor house and turned to her mother for a final kiss goodbye. She turned and looked at her cousins Albus and Lily a couple yards away saying similar goodbyes to her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Rose felt a rush of love come within her as she left her family with her brother and cousins in tow. They headed towards the Hogwarts Express where they would all go their respective ways with their friends once aboard.

She allowed Hugo, Albus, and Lily to board before her and turned around to give a final wave to her family. Rose gave them one last smile before turning to enter the train. Right before she hopped on, she spotted Scorpius a couple cars down and caught his eye. They stared at each other for a fraction of a second before finally snapping out of it and following the other students onto the Express.

* * *

A/N – Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Alice Zabini is a real character created by J.K. Rowling. There's not much known about her, so I'm creating everything about her for the purposes of this story. I'm sorry if the beginning was a little slow for your liking but it has to start somewhere, especially since I really want to develop this story. Review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


End file.
